The Plan
by Riot-girl-773
Summary: Kagome forced her memorys of Inuyasha and the well from her memory but even after she felt pain until she adopted a son and when he gets kidnapped by someone she knew before what happens does Kagome even remember him. InKag ?Rin


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Seeshomaru or Rin.....but I do own Maru and Kami.....Ok this is a Inuyasha...Kagome Fic and a Rin and Maru fic....so...and Whose son is it....that was old this is the new one.  
  
LOVE YOU ALL  
  
(The Plan)  
  
"Inuyasha....I think...I think I will be going now....for everyones sakes." Kagome said quietly as she waited for a response. She found none. She sighed sadly as she held back her tears infront of Inuyasha. "Fine....goodbye....Inuyasha...Tell that I love...Shippo...Sango....Miroku....Kaede..Kilala....tell them that I..I love them" Kagome said as she turned around slowly the tear came and she ran....she ran as fast as she could.  
  
Inuyasha looked up startled....'she doesn't want to stay.....is she really.....going to go....' He thought her golden eyes grew distant... He was so much in shock that his body didn't want to move. "Kagome...don't go please....don't...go" he said quietly more to himself. A tear stung her cheek that had recently got cut from a battle.....a battle of the life and death...a battle that...no one would survive...if Kagome was not there...No human life left...no demons...no nothing....If Kagome wasn't there. The fight aginst the one demon...that destroyed everyones life...Naraku. He held up his clawed hand to get the single tear form his cheek. He looked at it...it was his first in a very long time. Soon he felt more come down his cheek slowly.  
  
Kagome looked down the well.....She took off her yellow book bag and dropped it to her side. She didn't want it to come with her....So many memories. She turned around once more to look at Inuyasha who was perched in the God tree. Still having moved from the spot. He stared into her eyes....the choclate ones he loved so much....and she stared into the golden ones.  
  
Kagome mouthed one last thing to him that would change his whole prospection on life...and more importantly on himself.  
  
"I Love You!" She mouthed before turning around and jumping in the well.  
  
As soon as she said those words Inuyasha was running yelling her name.  
  
"KAGOME.....STOP.....KAGOMEEEEEE!!!" He yelled but was stopped when she didn't reply. He jumped in the well only to find that he was still in his time. He started digging....digging as fast as he could before he tired out......  
  
"Damit Kagome....come back.....come back" He said as he laid his forehead on the ground and banged his one fist on the dirt.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome was on the other side she still hadn't moved from her postion of hands to the side and knees on the ground.  
  
"I guess....he really want me there ......Inuyasha I will not battle for you...I will not battle for someone who cannot return my feelings....Kikyou...You won..." Kagome said to herself tears fell down her cheeks once again.  
  
Inuyasha looked up quickly after hearing Kagome voice.  
  
"KAGOME.....KAGOME CAN YOU HEAR ME.....THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" He yelled looking around frantically.  
  
"Inuyasha if you can hear me......I will alway wait for you....but I will continue on with my life....If you love Kikyou....then....I will respect that and for someone I love...I will be happy for..." Kagome said as if she was talking to a sad looking ghost of Inuyasha looking right infront of her with his gold eyes full of sorrow...she tried to touch his cheek one more time but he dissolved.  
  
"KAGOME I DON'T LOVE HER....I LOVE YOU....CAN YOU HEAR ME.....I love you" Inuyasha said as he pushed himself to a corner. He felt alone again...the same felling he felt as a kid...a teenager....53 years ago.. Inuyasha cried tears poured down...his cheek.."Wait for me Kagome....Wait for me....I will see you again in life of death....and this is the form you'll see me in.  
  
_6 Years Later_  
  
"So what do you have on our Man...." Kagome said as she hid herself in a alley looking through a video telephone.  
  
"He is in Japan...defineltly....but the reason why so far is a mystery..." A man with long black hair and glasses responded. "Oh and by the way you need to pick up Maru today.."  
  
"Ok......We need to find out why he is Japan....usually he'll go in for America....we all know that he is looking for two main countries.....America....France..... America's got all the technology and French for there military skills.....but why in Japan....find out why he's here...I track him down.." Kagome said as she closed the cellphone. She took off her black hat as she made her way to Maru's school.  
  
Kagome looked at her clock that blinked 2:59 pm. She jumped up and down waiting for the school bell it to ring. She was supposed to to meet her partner at 3:15 in Tokyo Square. The school bell rang as kids flew out of the door in laughs and screams. Kagome smiled she was happy for them though she could never remember if she ever done that. Kagome stood on her tippy toes to look for her son. She finally found him though he wasn't hard to miss with hid silver hair shining.  
  
"MARU!!!" She shouted as she waved for him to come here.  
  
Maru stood there talking to another young boy with red hair quietly until he heard his name called. He turned around to see his Mom waving frantically.  
  
"Is that your sister....shes a ultimate hottie..." The young red head said.  
  
"And that is ultimately.....disgusting...that's my mom....and it's looks like we desperately need to go so I'll see you monday." Maru said as he walked over to her.  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm quickly as she started running in the streets.  
  
"We have to meet Kami in the park at 3:15....and why am I holding your arm..I know you can run." Kagome said as she instantly let go and booked it missing every person she passed her son on her tail. They got there by 3:10. She looked around not a sweat on her face.  
  
"Kagome...." A man said behind her. Kagome turned around her to see the same face that was on her vidoe cell phone.  
  
"Kawwai....what the deal ...why did you call us down here." Kagome said with attitude to the man infront of her.  
  
"Don't call me that in public...... and the deal is we can't go back to out hotel....they know we were there...we need a place to stake out a place they would never know about...." Kami said quietly. Kagome thought of a place she could stay in Tokyo that none of them would suspect. She smiled to herself.  
  
"We can stay at Sunshine Shrine.....my family lived there it's usually know as Higurashi Shrine...and since they think were Onikumo....instead of Higurashi they would never suspect...." Kagome said smiling.  
  
They tried to make a quick exit but sadly this did not go unoticed as soon as each of them got on the Bikes (An: Yes Maru can drive..and bikes I mean motorcycles....Hundai'a). A shot was heard and Kagome looked back to see to men in suits shotting at them.  
  
"Get Mary outta here I'll take care of this." Kagome said as she shot forward and turned aroung. "GO!" She shouted as she squealed twoard the men taking out her silver gun from her her black dress pants. She shot as screams could be heard on man ended up dead and the other pineed on Kagomed deadly grip.  
  
"What doe Naraku want with Japan.....Anwser me NOW!!?" Kagome asked angered her grip gained harder on his neck.  
  
"He...he wants....you.....He wants you?" The man said through short air before passing out. Kagome dropped him in shock...'he want me.....why would Naraku want me....'  
  
Kagome got on her motor cycle with this thought on her mind and the worse one.....what if he wanting her puts Maru in danger. She got off her bike only to be paraded by her family her teenaged little brother the most.  
  
"KAGOME....I Missed you.....came on a good night.....I'm having a sleepover...you can help by the way who is the dude with the silver hair.....he looks just like Inuyasha." Souta stopped when he mentioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Souta who is this Inuyasha...you keep talking about" Kagome asked as she looked at her brother suspicoulsly. Souta remembered now....Kagome was in so much pain that she forced her self to completely forget him and everything about the well.  
  
"Um.....my imagionary hero....." he said smiling goofily.  
  
"Oh....ok...because a long time in a record at my office there was this silver hair guy who saved alot of people he had on a weird red kimono and a blue cap....he could be you "imaginary" hero...and another silver hair guy mentioned in book written by some monk or preist or something....weird eh ." Kagome said as she smiled back and rubbed his hair.  
  
"Uh...yea..." Souta said as he grabbed Kagome arm and drug her inside before she makes anymore comments.....personally he hated Inuyasha for what he did to Kagome....and how young she was. He loved his sister and was glad that she could trust him.....He so far as he knew was the only one that knew that she she worked for the CIA and was considered the best all around....and she didn't know where it came from...but he did.  
  
Kagome came in to see Maru sitting uncomfortably around 7 boys who was drooling at his hair....though he tried to seem calm Kagome learned the skill of looking through masks. He was scared to death and digusted...there were oh so many humans he can take in at a time.  
  
"Mother get them away from me...." Maru said as he gowled and his eyes flashed red giving the signal for Kagome.  
  
"Boys....My son has a rare diease and if you bother him and he gets roused he gets angry....actually enraged so please leave him alone." Kagome said sweetly. The boys immediately backed away as Souta shouted something about his X-box. (AN: Sorry I know that X-box was created in Japan...)  
  
Kagome looked at Maru and laughed....he looked baffled.  
  
"If you think that was funny.....it....it.....wasn't" Maru said as he looked at mother.  
  
"Yea....well hey we have I have to go to the offcie tommorrow and since your out of school.....maybe we can use the training room....and don't hide your identity..." Kagome said as she sat by her son.  
  
"Now that is what I'm talking about...." Maru said as he smiled and showed his fangs.  
  
______________________________________'  
  
"Maru......Um....sorry sweetie but we got a lead....and this might be a little dangerous...but I promise I'll make it up.." Kagome said as she kissed his forehead. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps.....so familar...As pictures of another young silver headed boy showed up in her forehead. She pushed them out.  
  
Kami met her outside. She put her favorite silver gun inbetween her back and pants.  
  
"Comon.....lets get going..." Kagome said as she out her hair in a loose ponytail and put on her black helmet as she got on her silver motorcycle. Kami started theres and raced out of the drive way.  
  
Kagome stopped her motor cycle as she caught two men running out the back. She motioned Kami to go around back and she grabbed the gun at the side of her of her leg and shot at the man running way in front of her. He grabbed a gun and shot at her. Kagome shot agian and this time didn't miss. She heard Kami shooting at the man infront of her...but something immediately made her stop. She saw smoke coming up in the bright blue sky. Kagome noticed it was the same direction she came from....the Shrine. She raced back to the shrine.....tears already welled up in her eyes. As of she already knew it was her shrine. She Jumps off he bike while it's still going and immedaitely runs into the half burned down house.  
  
"MARU.....MARU ..." Kagome cried as she ran up the staits burns already seething her clothes and making there way onto her skin. Kagome didnt get a response until she felt arms come around her and run out the window she struggled to break lose and go back in but the arms kept a tight hold on her. Kagome finally gave up as she fell to her knees in tears and beat the ground in anger as tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't save him....I couldn't...." Kagome said as she banged the ground harder.  
  
She finally stood up rage falred in her eyes as they glowed white with power. Kagome header for her bike...she was going to find Naraku and kill him.....forget her job this was personal but the house collasped flames flew everywhere including her eyes. Kagome screamed as she grabbed her eyes....she found herself stumbling back as she heard her name being shouted. Her knees collasped as she lodt balance on wood then her head connected with wood leaving her absent of the world.  
  
DUMM DUMM DUMM.....Try to figure out what happened....HA HA HAAAAAA....  
  
Bye for Now 


End file.
